


Pertundere

by crudescere



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idk just Jackbeom boyfriends, M/M, Piercings, Slight Cursing, hinted sexy times, no smut because I wanted to keep this cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: It’s Jaebeom’s birthday and Jackson thinks he’s prettier with the new piercings he’s got.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Pertundere

Jackson wriggles closer and throws an arm across the broad chest of the man beside him. He lifts his head a bit to peer up from his prone position on the newly installed king sized bed. He occupies more than half of the mattress, lying diagonal with his limbs spread wide, but the man beside him doesn’t care, eyes peacefully closed and humming to the soulful music playing softly in the background. During times like this, with them just lounging in bed without a care in the world, enjoying each other’s presence, wishing for this moment to never end – Jackson finds Jaebeom the most beautiful. 

“Does it hurt?” Jackson hears himself saying, voice drifting loudly over the serene atmosphere. 

“Hmm?”

“Your piercings. Do they hurt?” Jackson asks as he admires the set of tiny spheres adorning the underside of Jaebeom’s right eye. And the nose ring too. 

“A bit when I accidentally tug at them but it’s nothing to be concerned about,” Jaebeom answers, eyes still closed and arms folded behind his head. 

Jackson nods and continues staring at his boyfriend’s face. He has always known that the elder is drop dead gorgeous but the surface piercings, the way they highlight the sharpness of his cheeks, the way they draw every looker towards his tantalizing eyes – Jackson is a little bit more smitten now than he was two days ago. 

It isn’t a secret that Jaebeom does what he wants when the urge strikes. No matter how unconventional and hard to understand his tastes may seem, when Jaebeom wants something, he doesn’t spare too much thought about the matter. Just dives head on and shrugs his shoulders to the disapproval of others. That is one of the many attributes of Jaebeom that gets Jackson’s gears going. The way his boyfriend is unapologetic and immensely genuine to himself is a major turn on. 

It’s not even Jaebeom’s first piercing. The guy has several holes on both ears that are decorated with intricate metal designs. He even had a lip piercing before, back when they were younger and wilder, back when Jackson was deep in his fanatic phase for punk rock. The memory still sends him giggling uncontrollably – Jaebeom had gotten himself a lip piercing all because he wanted Jackson’s attention. But now, as his eyes trace his boyfriend’s face and slightly drools over how handsome of a face it is, Jaebeom doesn’t have to poke holes in his body to get Jackson’s focus on him anymore. It doesn’t actually take much for Jaebeom nowadays to have Jackson’s full attention on him. 

Jaebeom does the piercings for himself now. And really, Jackson finds it so adorable how the elder is very into the accessories. Not only ears and face, Jaebeom has a barbell lying against his belly button. And the amount of rings he wore is a statement to his addiction to jewelries as well. 

One thing he doesn’t find attractive about it all, though, is the pain in which Jaebeom subjects himself every time. All their friends know just how much of a scaredy cat Jackson is. With pain tolerance so low, he starts crying at Jaebeom’s third slap when they get into  _ that _ mood. So thinking about how Jaebeom willingly offers his body parts to be punched down with holes, it makes Jackson shiver. 

He plops down and buries his head in Jaebeom’s arm, so far up that it was almost against his hyung’s armpits. Not that Jackson has any complaints, he loves his boyfriend’s musk. 

He feels the vibration of Jaebeom’s chest before he hears the chuckle. “What’s gotten into you now?” 

A hand starts to pet his head, fingers carding through his hair so gently that Jackson lets out a satisfied moan against Jaebeom’s bicep.

“Feels good?” Jaebeom asks and the light fingers lingered a bit more every time it touches his scalp to apply a little bit of pressure, the soft massage resulting into more contented sighs and Jackson snuggling closer to Jaebeom. 

“Yeah. So good, hyung.”

“So what’s going on inside this cute head of yours, huh?”

Jackson’s saliva drips from his mouth a little when he speaks, face smashed against his boyfriend’s arm, but both of them seem not to care at all. “I don’t understand how you tolerate the pain. I had to stay outside when you got those because I can’t stomach seeing needles and drills and blood on your face.”

Jackson accompanied Jaebeom to the parlor but stayed at the lobby because even the faintest whirring sound of the machine had his stomach roiling in fear. He supposes that his boyfriend is just the bravest man on the planet to willingly place himself in the care of a stranger and pay the said stranger to cut holes on him. 

“I can’t ever bear that!”

“No one’s telling you to though? I like you like this, Jacks.”

At that, Jackson wriggles closer, so close that one of his legs found its way across Jaebeom’s. He removes his face from its cozy position against Jaebeom’s arm and situates it at the base of the elder’s neck instead. He’s pressed so flush against Jaebeom, he’s lying over him. 

“What do you mean, hyung?”

The fingers playing with his hair continues after Jaebeom found a better angle to work with. “I love your unblemished skin. It’s flawless and perfect. I don’t like seeing it with marks unless I’m the one who puts them there.”

Jackson groans at the suggestion. He loves it like that too – when he rolls out of bed in the morning and sees the smoothness of his skin littered with bruises from Jaebeom’s mouth and hands in the mirror, when he receives wide-eyed looks and incredulous queries from their friends, when he feels Jaebeom’s touch even long after it’s left his skin. Jackson doesn’t like the thought of hurting and marring his skin but if it’s Jaebeom leaving imprints, then he can’t really be sued for going back against his words and almost begging to be stained like a glass and Jaebeom a prolific artist. 

“You know you’re provoking me, right?” Jaebeom just laughs in reply. “Like you must know you’re turning me on? Like I’m getting hard, hyung, which wouldn’t be a problem any other time but right now I’m scared to literally eat your face because I might touch the piercings and you know, bad things happen when I touch things.”

“It’s not so bad when you touch my dick, Jackson. I quite like it to be honest.”

He groans, “You know what I mean! The last time I touched your newly poked skin, your ear got really infected. I don’t want that to happen again, especially not on your face.”

Jackson feels a hand palming his butt and he pouts. After saying he doesn’t want to be carried away, Jaebeom disregards him and continues to make him hard.

“Oh? So you like my face? Even after the piercings?”

At that, he frowns and raises his head to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “Of course, I love your face! And I don’t know if I’ve told you this but hyung, I get wet dreams of your studs and rings. So yeah I  _ like _ them.”

Jaebeom lifts an eyebrow, a mixture of amusement and fondness in his expression. “Wow, I think I’m going to keep you after all. A lot of people said negative things about this antibrow, you know. But you? You actually like them?”

“Duh,” Jackson rolls his eyes, “Like it makes you ten thousand times hotter, hyung. If only it weren’t unhygienic and would risk infection, I would probably be licking and sucking those by now and not, like, laying here and enduring your sexiness.”

A wide smile breaks out of Jaebeom’s face and he bellows in laughter, vibrations travelling from his chest to where he’s pressed against Jackson. And that’s hot. Jackson actually grows harder by the sheer feel of Jaebeom shaking under him, eyes disappearing into the most adorable crescents Jackson has seen, mouth wide open without care, and those tiny surface globes almost twinkling as they caught light from the lamp beside the bed.

He whines again for the nth time. “Stop it, hyung! It’s not funny. I really,  _ really  _ like to mouth them.”

“Oh god, I can’t believe you’re pouting over not being able to make out with my piercings. Had I known this earlier, I would have punched holes over my entire body a lot sooner.”

“Don’t kink shame me, Jaebeom,” he warns but he, too, erupted into giggles. It’s stupid. Their bickering over this matter is so stupid, Jackson can’t help falling more and more in love with his boyfriend. 

“Alright, alright.” Jaebeom quitens but there is still traces of laughter in his voice. “I should have realized it when you offered to pay for this. You have a penchant for bad boys or what?”

“Oh shut up! I paid because it’s your birthday week! And as your loving boyfriend, I’m obliged to spoil you.” Jackson’s eyes glint with mischief as he says the next sentence deliberately. “And no, not bad boys. Emo boys, though, I dig them.”

Jaebeom’s clutch at his hair becomes tighter, tugging harsher and Jackson winces a little. Yes, mission accomplished. 

“You love riling me.”

“Hmmm,” he beams in agreement, head falling back against Jaebeom’s throat and tongue darting out to give tentative licks at the base. “I love you in all your emo glory.”

Jaebeom groans, “Not emo, Jacks.”

Jackson smiles against the protest and positions himself better atop Jaebeom, straddling the older and using his arms for leverage – all to gain better access at his boyfriend’s strong neck. He nips teasingly and the hand that is still on his butt clenched to knead it, the other set of fingers on his hair gripping tighter. 

“Baby, you know what you’re doing, right?”

“Yep,” Jackson tongues the dip above Jaebeom’s sternum, “I’m giving you your birthday present.”

“You said you don’t want to get carried away and accidentally hurt my face.”

“I say a lot of things, hyung. You should’ve known by now that us alone in a room during your birthday  _ obliges _ me to offer myself up to you for birthday sex. It’s a thing.”

Jaebeom is about to say something, probably a smart quip for a reply, but Jackson knows how to shut him up effectively – how to lick a stripe from his boyfriend’s neck, to his jaw, to his lips and swallow the snarky remarks that threaten to spill. 

Jackson, ever so passionate, fucks Jaebeom’s mouth with his tongue like he’s being paid for it. And frankly, he wouldn’t say no if Jaebeom gives him cash as a reward. But this thing going on between them right now is okay as well. Jaebeom can get the Wang service for free since it’s his birthday and, like, it only happens once a year. 

“Oh fuck it,” Jaebeom groans and flips their position. Jackson’s biggest turn on is his boyfriend’s domineering nature in bed so his hard on just got harder. And the way Jaebeom’s nose ring makes him look more menacing – he can’t wait to be wrecked. Jaebeom lowers his head to whisper in Jackson’s ear in that low and husky timbre that never fails to make him orgasm after being teased for so long. “You say you’re my present? Fuck, okay. Then I’ll use you as I please, understand.”

“So who’s kinky now?” Jackson giggles some more, legs spreading wide open and arms entangling around Jaebeom’s neck. “Damn, I should’ve tied a ribbon around my dick or something so you can go all growly and take it off with your teeth. What a fucking loss.”

The piercings under Jaebeom’s eye glint sharply simultaneous with the evil glint in the man’s eyes. “You want growling? Fine, it’s  _ my _ birthday but I suppose I can growl for you.”

Jackson’s cheers are robbed out of his mouth when Jaebeom shoves two fingers down his throat. And yeah, Jaebeom did become an animal, growling and mauling until he was a mess. 

_________

“See? That wasn’t so bad!” Jackson buries his face in Jaebeom’s chest. “No tugging, no pulling! No accidents that made your face bleed!”

“Yeah, but you made my back bleed. Jesus, Jackson, you really get carried away, don’t you?”

“Don’t blame me! I had to channel my intense desire to suck at your nose to something else!”

“And you thought clawing was the way to do it?” Jaebeom shakes his head, amused and perhaps a little bit more in love as well. 

“Yep!” Jackson intertwines their leg. “I hope you liked your present, though. Happy birthday, Jaebeom hyung. I love you.”

Jackson feels his hair getting ruffled. “Yeah, I did. I loved it. I love you.”

He squeals and bites the blanket encasing them to stop himself from melting into a puddle of his own tears. “You’re so fucking chic!” He squeals and cries some more. One would think he’s a fanboy at a concert and not in bed with his boyfriend since high school. But that’s just how it is, just how they work – and Jackson can’t wait for  _ his _ birthday to come. Maybe by then, he can actually suck on Jaebeom’s piercings. He hopes, he prays. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I just adore Jackbeom


End file.
